<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 23: Decay by Leafkisser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934733">Day 23: Decay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser'>Leafkisser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the part in book two where each RO gives Sanja a different flower and it each has a different meaning. I took some liberties and decided Adam would know what flowers mean.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 23: Decay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the part in book two where each RO gives Sanja a different flower and it each has a different meaning. I took some liberties and decided Adam would know what flowers mean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why didn’t you ask our fearless leader to come along with you?” Felix asks, crouching down to inspect the decaying wood laying in front of him. His question prompts Allegra to make a “pft” noise with her mouth as she hugs her knees to her chest. Eyes focused entirely on the cluster of mushrooms laying claim to the log.</p><p>“Adam wouldn’t want to traipse around the forest with me staring at mushrooms,” she says then lifts her eyebrow, confused by his line of question but opting to leave it alone, for now. “Besides, are you saying you aren’t having fun?” she asks turning slightly towards him to waggle her eyebrows at him and he snorts.</p><p>“What are these ones?” he asks pointing towards the mushrooms.</p><p>“Oyster Mushrooms or Pleurotus ostreatus,” she holds her index finger up, closing her eyes and taking on an English accent as she grabs the imaginary lapel of her sweater causing Felix to giggle at her. “Common, edible, and abundant.”</p><p>“What drew you to mushrooms?” Felix asks as she leans forward slightly to get a better look.</p><p>“They fascinate me. From death and decay they rise and thrive, bringing new life to the so called garbage of the forest. I think they are beautiful even though some people don’t,” she says before standing up and walking away from the log before adding, “Granted all the mushrooms that grow around Wayhaven are harmless and rather dull in appearance some of them can look quite fantastical.”</p><p>“You must have a favourite then?” Felix asks and Allegra just waves a dismissive hand at him.</p><p>“A favourite mushroom? That’s preposterous,” she says, tilting her head up slightly before a smirk grows on her lips. “Of course I have a favourite and it’s the best one because it glows in the dark,” she holds her hands up in front of her in mock jazz hands. </p><p>“A mushroom that-... wait! Isn’t that the background on your phone?” Felix accuses, pointing a finger at her and Allegra pulls her phone out to proudly display the bright green glowing mushrooms on the lock screen for her phone and Felix throws his head back, laughing out loud.</p><p>“They are the best and everyone must know it,” she states, stashing the device back into her pocket. </p><p>They walk a bit farther into the woods, Allegra pointing out more flora and a particularly loud woodpecker before they stop in a clearing and Allegra brings out her phone once again to look at the time. “Should probably head back before people think we got lost in the woods,” Allegra sighs.</p><p>“You can say Adam, it’s fine,” Felix says over his shoulder and Allegra just chuckles then turns away from the clearing to follow the vampire out when she notices something.</p><p>A group of small white flowers catches her eyes, nestled at the base of a tree she squats down. “I haven’t seen you in a while,” she mumbles.</p><p>“What are these?” Felix asks coming to crouch beside her and gestures towards the plant in front of her.</p><p>“They are primroses. Kind of surprised they are still in bloom, it’s getting let in the season for them,” she answers, rubbing her chin in thought.</p><p>“It’s pretty,” Felix says then stands up and Allegra keeps looking at the flower before reaching forward and picking a small flower off the stem and twirling it between her index finger and thumb. She stands up and jogs to catch up with Felix, the primrose still held in her hand as they make their way back towards the warehouse.</p>
<hr/><p>Adam knew the second Allegra was back. Her laugh echoes through the halls of the warehouse and straight to him while he sits in the library. The sound causes a smile to form on his face and ease the frown that had developed from reading the report currently in his hands.</p><p>It was subconscious and he didn’t realise he was doing it until a voice made him look up from the paper. “You’re smiling,” Nate observes, softly and Adam’s frown returns but this time directed at his friend. </p><p>“I was not,” he gets defensive then returns his attention back to the file in his hand. He doesn’t see Nate’s exasperated expression but he hears the sigh leave him and the sound of his book closing before he places it on the table in front of him. </p><p>Nate stands up and Adam keeps his focus on the report but he can see Nate walk past him, making to leave the library when Allegra’s voice stops him, “Oh hello Nate. Catching up on some reading?” she asks. Adam stands from his spot, tucking the report he was reading back into it’s folder on the table before turning to look at the detective. Her cheeks slightly pinked from being outside as she smiles up at Nate, her hands clasped behind her back. Nate gives her a slight nod before responding.</p><p>“Hello, Allegra. Find anything interesting while out with Felix?” </p><p>“We saw a woodpecker!” Felix states from the hallway as he leans in just long enough to exclaim that before he is moving on. </p><p>“It was very exciting,” she says before her eyes flick over to Adam and her smile widens in a way that he has realised from observing her is reserved just for him. A glow spreads across her face as she strides over. “Just the person I’ve been looking for,” she states, stopping in front of Adam and he looks down at her.</p><p>“What can I help you with, Detective?” </p><p>“It’s not what you can do for me but what I can do for you,” she says cryptically and one of Adam’s eyebrows shoots up curiously before her arm comes out from behind her back and she holds a small white flower up to him which he just glares at. “I found this and it made me think of you,” Her voice has become soft, speaking only for him and he looks at the small flower held between her index finger and thumb. “It’s a primrose,” she adds, quietly, smile faltering slightly as she looks up at him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he’s not entirely sure she heard him but her smile returns in full bloom as he takes the small flower from her, twirling it between his fingers as she did before locking his gaze with hers. She opens her mouth to say something when a noise from her phone snaps her mouth shut and a frown to crease her brow. She pulls it out to check the message and mumbles something under her breath before huffing a sigh out.</p><p>“Well I have to go. Duty calls apparently,” she says her shoulders falling and turns. Adam hears her say goodbye to Nate, his focus on the small flower held in his hand. “Good bye, Adam,” her voice pulls his attention back to her as she holds onto the door frame, looking at only him, large smile on her face.</p><p>“Good bye, Allegra,” he says and he didn’t think it possible but her smile grows after her names leaves him and she gives a final wave to Nate before disappearing from his sight and leaving him to stare at the primrose.</p><p>“You’re smiling again, old friend,” Nate says, clapping Adam on the shoulder and moving past him to take his seat on the couch once again. This time Adam doesn’t deny it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primroses symbolise "I can't live without you"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>